monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Odogaron
|Weakest to = |Habitats = Coral Highlands Rotten Vale Guiding Lands |Monster Size = 1735.94 cm 541.61 cm |Monster Relations = Ebony Odogaron |Generation = Fifth }} Odogaron is a Fanged Wyvern first introduced in Monster Hunter: World. Odogaron makes its home in the lower depths of the Rotten Vale, where it can be seen dragging around the carcasses of its prey. However, it will venture up to the Coral Highlands above the Vale in search of prey, where it assumes the role of an apex predator in the food chain alongside Legiana. Their materials can be used to craft high-Affinity weapons and the Odogaron Armor Sets. __TOC__ Physiology Odogaron is a quadrupedal fanged wyvern, capable of moving at fast speeds.Odogaron is covered in red scales and bony protrusions that resemble muscle tissue and bone. The tail is particularly bony and can be used as a club. Odogaron's most distinctive feature is its double row of claws, which it uses to inflict deep wounds in its prey. After eating, red veins will glow on its back. Behavior and Abilities This terrifying monster scours the Rotten Vale for carrion. Its highly aggressive nature means that anything, be it monster or man, is a potential meal. Despite its size, Odogaron is quite an agile monster. It is able to rush down prey before delivering bites with its powerful jaws. Odogaron's double set of claws allow it to leave deep cuts in prey, causing them to bleed to death. Odogaron can sometimes be seen dragging corpses back to its lair.https://www.famitsu.com/news/201710/31145104.html. Odogaron's head and front claws can be broken and its tail can wounded and severed. The Odogaron outclasses Radobaanhttps://clips.twitch.tv/DepressedDarlingLatteFutureMan, Great Girros, and Paolumuhttps://youtu.be/64ql8jQBgsw?t=45, but is outclassed by Vaal Hazak and Deviljho, with the latter picking up Odogaron in its jaws and flailing it around. Odogaron can enter a special enraged state where it huffs air from its mouth and red veins will glow on its back. Odogaron obtains this special enraged state whenever it has recently eaten a Legiana Corpse or a chunk of meat that sometimes appears in its mouth upon spawning in.https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DNkmvGZVAAAxGig.jpg. Master Rank Odogaron will usually spawn in this special enraged state. Odogaron is known to jump onto most monsters and break their heads or backs. Odogaron’s exhausted state causes it to only attack once or twice. After its state is over, the monster normally shakes itself off at least two or three times. This will give a hunter enough time to land free attacks. Odogaron will also eat dropped raw meat left by the Hunter when its exhausted, Raw Meat will cause it to transform into its special enraged state. Drugged, Tinged and Poisoned Meat is highly recommended for better results. Staggering the monster may result in Odogaron getting up immediately and aggressively attacking the Hunter or Palico who stunned it. This process normally gives a drop once Odogaron stops its assault. Element/Status Effectiveness In-game description Monster Materials Equipment For more information, see Odogaron Equipment Odogaron materials can be used to craft five different armor sets: Odogaron Armor, Odogaron α Armor, Odogaron β Armor, Odogaron α+ Armor, and Odogaron β+ Armor. MHW-OdogaronArmorSet.png|Odogaron Armor|link=Odogaron Armor (MHW) MHW-OdogaronAArmorSet.png|Odogaron α Armor|link=Odogaron α Armor (MHW) MHW-OdogaronBArmorSet.png|Odogaron β|link=Odogaron β Armor (MHW) The following is a complete weapon list for Odogaron weapons: Gallery File:MHW-Odogaron Concept Art 001.png|Concept Art File:MHW-Odogaron Wallpaper 001.png|Wallpaper File:MHW-Odogaron Screenshot 001.png File:MHW-Odogaron Screenshot 002.png File:MHW-Odogaron Screenshot 003.png File:MHW-Odogaron Screenshot 004.png File:MHW-Odogaron Screenshot 005.png File:MHW-Odogaron Screenshot 006.png File:MHW-Odogaron Screenshot 007.png File:MHW-Odogaron Screenshot 008.png File:MHW-Odogaron Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHW-Odogaron Screenshot 002.jpg MHW-Odogaron Screenshot 003.jpg MHW-Odogaron Screenshot 004.jpg MHW-Odogaron Screenshot 005.jpg MHW-Odogaron and Radobaan Screenshot 001.png|With Radobaan MHW-Odogaron and Radobaan Screenshot 002.png|With Radobaan MHW-Odogaron and Radobaan Screenshot 001.jpg|With Radobaan MHW-Odogaron and Paolumu Screenshot 001.png|With Paolumu MHW-Odogaron and Tzitzi-Ya-Ku Screenshot 001.jpg|With Tzitzi-Ya-Ku MHW-Odogaron Screenshot 006.jpeg MHW-Odogaron Screenshot 007.jpeg MHW-Odogaron Screenshot 008.jpg MHW-Odogaron and Deviljho Screenshot 001.jpg|With Deviljho MHW-Odogaron and Deviljho Screenshot 002.jpg References Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:MHW Monsters Category:Fanged Wyverns Category:Large Fanged Wyverns Category:MHW Large Monsters Category:MHWI Monsters